Yahiko in love?
by Rozuial
Summary: Yaoi warning. Yahiko is in love with someone. Who is it and will Yahiko accept their love? And whats this.. Kenshin knows! (Update 11/16/12: Fixed and updated First Chapter. Hope you like it. More to come) :)


Kenshin

To love or not to love. That is the question

Pairing: Yahiko and Utaro.

Warning: This fic depicts (YAOI) Male x Male relationship of love. This fic has love between 2 boys. If you don't like this kind of stuff. Please don't read. If you do.. Please  
enjoy and review after reading.

Summary: Yahiko gets a letter from Utaro and finds a hidden note  
inside. Utaro comes back to the Dojo after 2 long years and wants to  
confess to Yahiko how he really feels.

I do not own Kenshin or it characters. I just write what i feel and  
like. so don't sue or steal my ideas. please.

At the Kame Dojo. Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanoske are sitting about  
like always, Bored as ever and nothing to eat.

" Oh man. I'm so hungry." Yahiko's stomach growls loudly.

Kenshin looks around a bit " Hm. Has anyone seen Ms. Kyru?"

Sanoske looks around now and doesn't spot her " Hm. She must be  
out teaching again."

Just then, the Dojo doors open and Ms. Kyru has a letter in  
hand. " Hey Everybody. Look what came in the mail today."

Yahiko looks at her. " I hope it has something to do with food."

" No it don't Yahiko. It so happens to be a letter from  
Germany."

" Germany? Hey wait a second. Don t i know someone there?"

" Yes you do Yahiko. And the letter is addressed to you." She  
smiles and hands Yahiko the letter.

Yahiko grabs it fast and opens it reading aloud

Dear Yahiko,

Its been a while hasn't it? It has already been 2 years and I'm  
finally ready to face you. You should remember me right? I'm Utaro.  
Remember. The one you challenged to a fight?

Anyway. I wanted to mail you this to say I'm coming back in 2  
weeks. My uncle is bringing me there. We will be staying for about 3  
weeks. That's if Ms. Kyru will let us stay?

See you soon. Little Yahiko

Your friend and student,

Utaro

" Wow. Hes really coming back? and for a rematch? Hahaha. I  
hope he's been practicing a lot cause I know I have."

Ms. Kyru looked happy also. " My student finally comes home to  
visit. Now I can try to show him new stuff. I hope hes gotten  
stronger sense last time."

" I am sure he has Ms. Kyru. I am sure indeed. That he is."  
Kenshin smiles.

" I better get some food and clean the Dojo before they get  
here."

" Come on Missy. They wont be here for 2 weeks like the letter  
says. So why rush things?"

" Grr! If i wanted your help, I would have asked!" She yells at  
Sanoske.

" Now now. Lets not fight." Kenshin says calmly.

" Stay out of this Kenshin!" She yells at him.

" Ah.." Kenshin's eyes go big and white as she grabs his neck  
and shakes him about.

Yahiko stands calmly and grabs his wooden sword. " While all of  
you are fighting. I'm going to practice." And he walks away thinking  
how cool this next fight him and Utaro are going to have.

As Yahiko gets up and starts to practice, A small piece of paper  
falls from the letter. It is folded and has on it ` notes`. Not  
knowing what was inside, Yahiko grabs it and hides it in his clothes  
and rushes off to find a quiet place.

Yahiko finds a quiet place along the stream and he opens the  
small paper and reads quietly.

As he reads his eyes grow big with surprise and Yahiko blushes  
and throws the paper to the ground.

He lays against a tree for a while, then picks up the paper and  
stuffs it away in his clothes again just as Kenshin comes walking bye.

" Trying to find some time alone Yahiko?"

" Umm.." Yahiko is still blushing after reading the small note  
from Utaro.

Kenshin becomes a bit worried that something might be wrong " Is  
something wrong Yahiko?"

" Huh? No. Nothings wrong. its just... Umm..."

" Just what?"

" Nothing. Umm. Kenshin?"

" Yes?"

" Have you.. like ever liked a certain person but didn't know how  
to express it?"

Kenshin sits next to Yahiko and looks at the blue sky. "  
Well.. There was this one time when i had to battle this one woman.  
She looked very pretty but I didn't know how to tell her that i liked  
her."

" Why not?"

" Well. She was at the time the enemy."

" Oh i see. So did you get the guts to tell her?"

" Yahiko. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

" NO! I.. I just.. I was just asking. That's all."

" Its ok Yahiko. Someday you will find someone that you will  
really like and you will find a way to express it to them. That you  
will."

Kenshin was just about to stand up and go " Kenshin."

" Yes?" smiling back at Yahiko.

Yahiko looks up at Kenshin and smiles " Thanks."

Kenshin nods and walks off. Yahiko pulls out the note again and  
reads it, then puts it away again and starts to practice.

2 Weeks pass and everyone is at the docks except Yahiko. Kyru  
starts to get worried.

" I wounder where Yahiko is. He knows Utaro is arriving today  
and he don't want to miss this."

" Ms. Kyru. Yahiko will be find. he will be here when the time  
comes." Kenshin says calmly looking out over the water.

Not knowing by the others but Yahiko was there. He was hiding  
behind some crates. He is shaking nervously and sweating very hard.

Yahiko thinks to himself " Can i do this? Was Utaro just  
playing mind games with me?"

Just then Utaro's ship pulls in and docks. Passengers of all  
kinds get off. Some carrying lots of bags. In all the commotion  
Yahiko don't see Utaro get off the boat with his uncle.

Utaro and his uncle walk up to Kyru and the others.

" Hi everyone!"

Everyone yells " Utaro!" and they all smile and greet him with  
open arms.

" Hi." Utaro looks around to find Yahiko. " Wheres Yahiko? I  
thought he wanted to see me first?"

" Well. I haven't seen Yahiko today yet but i think he might be  
back at the Dojo waiting for us." Kyru smiles at Utaro.

" Your probably right. " Utaro sighs.

Kenshin looks at Utaro, then at his right arm. " Looks to me  
like its healed?"

" Well.. Not really. My uncle here helped me. He helped train  
me by using my left arm. I'm as strong i guess as my father was."

" Yes. and he has gotten stronger every time I see him practicing  
with his wooden sword back at home." The uncle smiles and greets  
everyone. " Oh I'm sorry. My name is Uki. I am Utaro's uncle."

Kyru steps closer and bows before him " I am Ms. Kyru. I am  
Utaro's teacher for the Kame Kashine Dojo."

" Nice to meet you Ms. Kyru. What a fine lady you are. Better  
then what Utaro has described to me."

Kyru gets tears in eyes and blushes a bit " Really? You mean  
it?"

" Oh great. There she goes again." Sanoske turns his back to  
her.

Kyru looks at Sanoske and grabs his cheeks and pulls them hard "  
What did you say!"

" Oww Oww! Stop! That hurts! Oww!"

Yahiko watches all of them and spots Utaro and thinks " Wow. Hes  
grown. Of course i grown too in the last years."

" Well Utaro and Uki. Shall we go?"

Utaro smiles and jumps in the air " Ya. Lets go! I cant wait  
to finally see Yahiko again."

" I'm glad he will be happy to see you too Mr. Utaro. That he  
will." Kenshin smiles and all walk off the docks still not knowing  
that Yahiko was there too.

After a few hours they all arrive at the Dojo. Utaro and his  
uncle find rooms. Utaro has his own room, his Uncle has another and  
put their stuff away as Kenshin does some laundry, Sanoske sits around  
doing nothing and Kyru makes supper.

It starts to become late and Kyru gets worried again.

" Hmm. Where is that boy?"

From outside comes Yahiko's voice " I'm right here."

Utaro stands up and looks outside and spots Yahiko. He smiles  
widely " Yahiko!"

" Ah!" Utaro runs and jumps on Yahiko, Knocking him to the  
ground.

" Wow. He sure is happy to see Yahiko" Kyru Smiles at them.

" Hey! Would you mind getting off me?" Yahiko growls.

Utaro looks at Yahiko as he growls at him. Utaro hops off and  
stands there puzzled while Yahiko gets up and brushes himself off.

" Your.. Your not happy to see me Yahiko?" sounding a bit  
unsettled.

Yahiko looks up at him then sees everyone looking at them. " Hm?  
Well i.. ah..." Yahiko touches his fingers together and Kenshin  
gets an idea.

" Hey everyone. Why don't we eat the nice supper Ms. Kyru has  
made for us? Shall we?"

" Yes. Kenshin is right. I made some nice stew and carrots."

" Sounds nice." Utaro runs towards the food but stops and looks  
back at Yahiko. " Is something wrong Yahiko?"

" Maybe."

Utaro walks back to Yahiko as everyone else starts to eat,  
Forgetting about the boys outside, they close the door.

" Yahiko. Whats wrong?"

Yahiko pulls out the small note from his shirt and flashes it in  
Utaro's face. " Remember this?"

Utaro gasps and grabs Yahiko's arm and pulls him into another  
room in another part of the Dojo. " Where did you get that?" He says  
surprised.

" I found it in with the letter you sent me. That's how."

Utaro gasps again. " But.. but.. that wasn't suppose to be sent  
with the letter. I thought i destroyed it. It must have slipped into  
it when i sealed the letter."

" Yeah, well..."

" Did you.. Read it?"

" What do you think? Ya of course i read it! 3 times to be  
exact! What the hell were you thinking of writing such things?"

" I.. I.. I didn't mean for you to see it. I.. I was day  
dreaming when writing the letter and.. and..."

" And what the hell do you mean in this not that You liked  
seeing my skin the way you did that one day when you made the  
challenge to me and you saw me naked!"

" I.. I.. Im sorry Yahiko! I... I didn't mean for it. I.."

" Look." Yahiko said calmly. " Tell me now what you think ok?"

Utaro looked at Yahiko in aw. " You mean.. You want me to tell  
you now? Right here right now of what i am thinking?" Yahiko nodded  
with a small smile.

Utaro sat down on one of the cots on the floor and thought for a  
second. He was trying to gain courage to say what he wanted to say.

" Yahiko..." Utaro looked into Yahiko's eyes and spoke the  
truth " When i made that challenge to you and i saw you naked...  
After i said what i did and closed the door.. I.. I leaned against the  
wall for a few minutes to try to figure out why my heart was jumping  
beats. I couldn't figure it out. I.. I never seen another boy naked  
before. Let alone one around my age. When i saw you standing there  
hunched over that tub totally naked. I thought you looked like a god  
or something. Later when i had to go to Germany to live with my uncle.  
all i could think of was you. I don't know why but that's all i could  
do. Every now and then i would practice but then stop and start  
thinking of you again. I couldn't get you out of my head."

" I see. So you decided to get your uncle to bring you back  
here so you could see me again?"

" Yes but much more."

Yahiko stood up and looked down at Utaro " What do you mean!."  
Yahiko looked a bit puzzled.

Utaro stood as well and placed his hands around Yahiko's neck  
and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Yahiko almost gagged but then  
found it relaxing in a way.

While all of this was going on, neither boy didn't notice that a  
pair of ears were listening to everything. It was Kenshin. He was  
sitting outside the door.

" So. Yahiko did find someone to love." He said to himself. "  
Must be nice."

Utaro and Yahiko lazed in the bed for a while then blew out the  
candles and striped and got under the covers. and they both stayed  
that way for the whole night. Kissing and touching each others chests  
in the moonlight. Kenshin slept outside the door just to make sure  
no one would disturber them.

This fic can continue but that's if you want it to. Please review  
this fic. Sorry if you don't like Yaoi. I did however warn you before  
you read it.


End file.
